


The Anti-Legilimency Statute

by Cantatrice18



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Backstory, Discrimination, Gen, Ilvermorny, Legilimency
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 13:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16198154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cantatrice18/pseuds/Cantatrice18
Summary: In Queenie's fifth year at school she attends career counseling, and learns that some dreams can never become a reality. Not if you're a legilimens in America.





	The Anti-Legilimency Statute

Professor Lawrence Harridan, teacher of Charms and Head of Pukwudgie House, gazed forlornly at the list of students, his eyes following the neat line of checkmarks leading down to a final name. He'd been dreading this interview for weeks, years even, since the moment she'd been sorted into his house. It would be better, he'd protested, if the Headmistress herself took charge of advising Queenie Goldstein. The situation was so delicate, after all. But in the end, it was his responsibility. Even if it was advice he didn't want to give. 

 

There was a knock on the office door, and Harridan glanced quickly at the clock on the wall. Half-past-five already. He'd purposefully left her for last, whether for her sake or his own, he didn't know. "Enter," he called. 

 

The door swung open and in walked a slender fifteen-year-old, her blonde hair bobbed in the newest fashion, tiny red rhinestones glittering in her ears and a wide smile on her face. "Good evening, Professor," she said cheerfully. "And it is lovely, isn't it? I'm so glad the snow's nearly gone." 

 

Harridan gestured to the chair in front of his desk, wishing he'd positioned it slightly further away. This close he could see Queenie's bright, sparkling eyes and every animated expression on her face. "You're here for career advisement, to help you plan for your final years of school and your future," he said formally. 

 

"Yes, and I know you must be so sick of advising people by now, so to save time I made a list." She laughed as she removed a folded up piece of paper from her pocket. "I have to admit, the list was Tina's suggestion, I'm not the best when it comes to neatness and organization. Just look." She held up the paper, which was crumpled and smudged with ink. "But anyway, it's all there: my plans for the future." 

 

Harridan opened his mouth to speak, but Queenie began to talk again almost at once, her entire body alive with enthusiasm. "I've been thinking about it a lot, just by myself, delving deep and trying to find something that would keep my interest long term. I get bored easily. But you know that." She gave him an apologetic half smile. "After writing out all my options, I've decided--promise not to laugh--I've decided to go into politics. Now, hear me out for just a second. I know it's cliche for a student to say they want to be President of MACUSA when they grow up, but my goal is different, really. I want to help people, to actually get to know the witches and wizards in this country. I think Congresswoman isn't too large a goal. Not right away, obviously, I understand things take time, but it's something I care about and I think I'd be good at it." 

 

She looked at him expectantly. "I agree you'd be good at it," Harridan said heavily. He wasn't lying. He knew she would be excellent, the most charming, forthright, and honest Congressmember in decades. She'd chosen perfectly. Which made his task all the worse. "Unfortunately, Miss Goldstein, I'm afraid a career in politics won't be possible." 

 

"What?" Queenie looked as shocked as if he'd hit her. "But I have the grades for it. I checked, and I'm borderline on potions, but my charms have always been alright, and my transfiguration is honestly good, just ask anyone--" 

 

"Miss Goldstein," Harridan interrupted, before she could continue. "Have you ever heard of Privacy Statute 181?" 

 

Queenie blinked. "No. Why?" 

 

"I'm afraid it affects a great deal of your future. You see," he rested his elbows on the desk for support, trying hard not to look at her. "Statute 181 pertains to those gifted with legilimancy. It was passed in 1863, when MACUSA feared potential wizard involvement in the No-maj Civil War. Secrecy between northern and southern wizards became a top priority, and legilimens were thought to be ideal spies in government. Therefore, the Statute forbids any legilimens from obtaining public office, or engaging in any career that might have access to confidential information. This includes law enforcement, and all political careers, even at the lower levels." 

 

He finished his speech and waited for her to say something. Queenie looked as though she'd been stunned. "But that's...I mean, it's--" 

 

"Unfair?" Harridan said bitterly. "Just wait. It gets worse." 

 

Queenie shut her eyes tightly, then nodded. "Alright. Tell me everything. But make it quick, please." 

 

Harridan took a deep breath, wishing that he too could shut his eyes. Looking at her broke his heart. "In 1894, another wave of paranoia swept the nation. It was then that MACUSA instituted the legilimens registry. It was designed to be like the Animagi registry, a way of keeping track of those with extraordinary powers. However, the legilimens registry has one major difference to any other wizarding registry. By law, a legilimens is required to disclose their power on any job application, no matter how trivial. Since the institution of this law, not one legilimens has worked in finance, no doctors have completed medical training, and no teachers capable of legilimancy have ever been hired at this school, or any others that I know of. In effect, the registry makes it nearly impossible for a legilimens to work anything but an entry level job." 

 

"Why are you telling me this now?" Queenie asked, her voice strained. "Why let me spend five years in school if I'll never be able to work? And what am I supposed to do with the next two years?" 

 

"Learn all you can," Harridan said. "Try to focus on the things you enjoy." 

 

"While my friends and my sister work toward their ideal futures?" Her eyes flashed with anger. "Practice my cooking and sewing while everyone else studies for exams?" 

 

"I'm sorry," Harridan said, "But as of this moment, that is the law." 

 

"But it could be changed," breathed Queenie, hope rekindling in her eyes. "I could petition, ask for an exception or an amendment to the law." 

 

Harridan winced. "I wouldn't recommend it. The last attempt to rewrite the legilimens legislation died in a lower subcommittee after five years of bureaucratic stalling, and the attempt in 1901 ended up backfiring and strengthening the restrictions rather than getting rid of them." 

 

"All this out of fear." Queenie's pert nose wrinkled in disgust. "Fear of anyone different, of having their petty secrets seen by a stranger. Because of that I can't work, can't do anything useful or meaningful with my life?" 

 

"I'm sorry," Harridan repeated, a leaden weight settling onto his chest. "Truly I am. I wish I could do something to help." 

 

Queenie's shoulders slumped in defeat, and Harridan was reminded just how very young she was. The way she normally carried herself she could easily be mistaken for a seventh year or older. But now she looked every bit fifteen, a child. His heart, already aching for her, gave another uncomfortable pang. "I'm sure a girl of your talents can find other ways to help people and make your mark on the world," he told her gently. 

 

Queenie did not answer at first, and when she did her voice was a monotone. "Thank you, Professor. I appreciate that, I really do. But thinking about it now, politics probably would've been wrong for me anyway. Too many minds to deal with at once. The same's true of being a doctor or a lawyer. No, I see now why a simple job would be right for me." 

 

He knew she was lying, trying to hold herself together and carry on. She'd always been strong and steady like that. When she'd first arrived at school hardly anyone in her year would talk to her or even sit next to her, as though she’d had Dragon Pox. Still, she'd diligently worked through her classes and eaten her meals as though nothing were the matter. By the end of term she'd gathered a small group of friends, a group that grew larger with every passing year until she was one of the most popular girls in school. Even the older students would chat with her in the hallways, and every Pukwudgie girl agreed that she had the best sense of style. Watching her revert to her old stoic self was like taking a time turner back five years. Yet as she stood he saw the despair in her eyes, the loss of childhood dreams. "Please Professor, if you wouldn't mind so much, I'd like to go now. Unless there's more to tell me." 

 

"No more," Harridan said quickly. 

 

"Alright then," said Queenie, turning toward the door. She had only taken two steps when she paused. "There's one good thing, I suppose," she said, almost to herself. "At least no one knew what I wanted. I decided to wait until I'd talked to you before telling anyone my plans. Even Tina didn't know." 

 

"You'll tell your sister why, of course," said Harridan in surprise. He'd always thought of the Goldstein sisters as close, much closer than any other sibling pair at school. 

 

Queenie thought for a moment. "Someday," she pronounced at last. "For now I think it's better if she gets the same impression as everyone else. Tina would fight for me, you see. It's in her nature. She's going to make such a good auror." 

 

Queenie looked away, closing her eyes and biting her lower lip. Harridan was not one to be physically demonstrative, but it took all his willpower not to leave the safety of his desk and embrace her. In that moment he hated MACUSA with a loathing so deep that he could feel it burning within him. 

 

Queenie regained her composure and walked calmly to the door. Just as she reached it, she looked back. "I'm glad you were the one to tell me, Professor. Thank you for being honest, and not leading me on." 

 

She left, and Harridan felt all his energy drain out of him in a rush. He leaned forward and rested his head in his hands. If only she hadn't thanked him. He'd almost been alright until then. But those final words had broken him entirely. She might forgive him for keeping the truth from her, but he would never forgive himself for not fighting the law, for not giving her the future she deserved.


End file.
